jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Green Day
(American punk rock band) |type = Close Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = C |range = A |durability = A |precision = E |potential = A }} is the Stand of Cioccolata featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance/Personality Green Day is a humanoid Stand with dark lines over its body and cylinders on its head, which are constantly releasing a fog like smoke. Its lower body is never shown in the manga, but the PS2 video game adaptation shows that it has no legs and instead a slug-like foot. It is said that because its user, Cioccolata, is full of malice, Green Day developed an ability to inflict tremendous pain and damage to its victims' bodies. The Stand's own personality, if existent, is unknown. Befitting its name, Green Day is colored green in all media featuring it. Abilities Green Day is an overwhelmingly deadly Stand due to its potential for carnage through its mold. Although it shows enough combat ability to pummel Giorno and send him flying,Chapter 561, Green Day and Oasis (8) Cioccolata relies on trickery and the mold to fight. Green Day and Oasis form a deadly combination of Stands because Secco can force targets to sink underground, accelerating Cioccolata's mold's growth. Mold Infestation Green Day's primary ability is to produce a potent mold that rots and destroys the flesh of those it infects in an instant.Chapter 552, Pronto! On the Line (2) Said mold is spread into the air through several tubes protruding from Green Day's head, shoulders, and hands. The mold's growth is triggered when the potential victims lower their current altitude, a condition that applies even to individual limbs, forcing them to either stay immobile or go upwards.Chapter 553, Destination Rome! The Coliseum If one lowers themselves, such as to pick up something or if they are on the floor, they will fall victim to the mold. The lower the altitude, the faster it spreads; a person lying on the floor can be consumed in a matter of seconds, while someone bending over may take a bit longer to die. However, the growth is stopped if the victim manages to increase their altitude before it is too late.Chapter 554, Green Day and Oasis (1) Green Day's mold indiscriminately attacks all life forms, whether they be people, animals or plants. However, things that are not living, such as Bruno Bucciarati's body after he was killed by King Crimson, are not affected;Chapter 556, Green Day and Oasis (3)Chapter 557, Green Day and Oasis (4) it also can only infest the users but not the Stands, as Sex Pistols were not covered in mold even when they dropped.Chapter 555, Green Day and Oasis (2) Secco uses this property to protect himself from the mold, by wrapping himself in the coat of Oasis. It is unknown if other coat-Stands such as White Album can survive in this way as well. The mold rapidly spreads from corpse to corpse, thus potentially having an infinite range and could slaughter a high number of people in populated areas, as well as making its User harder to find among the corpses. Green Day's Stand stats state that this ability stems from Cioccolata's morbid curiosity.Volume 60, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 555, Green Day and Oasis (2) Dismemberment Control A hidden ability of Green Day is that Cioccolata can implant its mold within his own severed limbs and body parts. Doing so allows Cioccolata to control his limbs freely, as if they were still attached to his body.Chapter 560, Green Day and Oasis (7) With this technique, Cioccolata can ambush opponents or attack them from multiple directions with his severed limbs and hide within cramped spaces.Chapter 562, Green Day and Oasis (9) He can also call his severed pieces back together when he needs to, restoring Cioccolata to his original form. Chapters * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * }} Gallery Green Day with Secco.png|Green Day fully manifested, alongside Secco. Giogio10.png|Cioccolata with Green Day in Vento Aureo (PS2)) Greenday.jpg|Abilities explanation GreenDay.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close Stands